Talk:Season 2
What kind of school is that in this season, and Where does it live in? I think that Luci should've stayed as a regular cast member, instead of just being a guest in The Exercise Circus!, and I wish Amy and Adam were also apart of this season, and Season 1. I also wish that David had gotten to appear in some episodes with The Backyard Gang, Jason, and Julie. I also think this season should've had 24 episodes in my opinion. And here's how the order would've been: #Falling For Autumn! #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue, And Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A goose On The Loose! #Hoo's In The Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Help Protect The Earth #It's Day Time, It's Night Time #Picture This! #Look At Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look, And Be Safe! #An Adventure In Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Barney's Happy Birthday #The Wheels Go Round #Having Tens Of Fun! #Around The World We Go #Opposite Day #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! This Is The Way We Walk The Beach (episode) Plot Barney takes the kids to the beach, to get away from their rainy day. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min Song List #Barney Theme Song #If All The Raindrops #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Mister Sun #He Waded In The Water #A Hunting We Will Go #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Peanut Butter #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream #Sailing, Sailing #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Underwater Song #There's A Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This Is The Way We Leave The Beach #I Love You Trivia *This would be the fourth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *This would be the first time Barney and the kids go to the beach to get away from their rainy day. The second time would be Barney's Beach Party. *References would've been made to A Day At The Beach With Barney. Help Protect The Earth Plot Barney and the kids put on their green thumbs and disguss different ways we can protect the earth. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *Julie Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #It's A Beautiful Day! #Help Protect The Earth #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain Go Away; and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Mister Sun #The Rainbow Song #My Hat It Has 3 Corners #Oats, Peas, Beans, And Barley Grow #Jimmy Cracked Corn #Brushing My Teeth #Six Little Ducks #The Frog On A Log #The Earth Day Song #Help Protect The Earth (Reprise) #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This would be the fifth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *Barney's "Protect Our Earth" shirt returns in the middle of this episode, and Tina remembers him wearing it, as a reference to Rock With Barney. It's Day Time, It's Night Time Plot Barney and the kids have a whole day of fun in the day time, but the kids wish they could stay up all night long, so Barney brings his day and night machine, and turns day into night, and even go camping. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #It's A Beautiful Day #Mister Sun #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Five Little Butterflies #Over In The Meadow #The Barney Bag #Listen #Silly Sounds #Growing #Brushing My Teeth #The Library #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleep Song #Go To Sleep #Listen To The Night Time #Aiken Drum #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Kookaburra #Rickey Raccoon #I Love The Mountains #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This would be the sixth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Tee riffic Night Timer Machine would later return in the Season 4 home video "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *References would be made to "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", and "A Camping We Will Go". Barney's Happy Birthday Plot Barney and the kids prepare the birthday celebration Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Shawn Derek Tosha David Michael Luci Kathy Min Julie Tina David (the wheelchair) Granddad Richards Nana Mother Goose Honey Bear Doug And Becky Tomie Depaola Joe Scruggs Joe Ferguson Jordan Kaufman Julie's Aunt Molly Jason Mr Tenagain Ella Jenkins Tosha's Family Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. Gonna Have A Party 3. London Bridge 4. Ring Around The Rosie 5. Oh When We March 6. Our Friend Barney Had A Band 7. When I Grow Up 8. Home On The Range 9. Happy Birthday To You 10. I Love You Trivia This is the Cast Of Friends Special Guests The Wheels Go Round Plot When Derek accidentally breaks the wheel for building his brand new bike, Barney and the kids must help fix it while learning about all kinds of wheels. Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Shawn Derek David Adam Tosha Michael Tina Min Kathy Julie Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. Riding On A Bike 3. Big And Little 4. Look At Me I'm Three 5. The Wheels On The Bike 6. Bumpin Up And Down 7. Look Both Ways 8. Walk Across The Street 9. You Might Like Something New 10. Rig A Jig Jig 11. She'll Be Comin Round The Mountain 12. I Love You Trivia This is the Time Lapse Derek goes fast and fast and fast and falls down. Around the World We Go Plot Barney takes the kids on an airplane trip to travel lots of places around the world including Australia, London in England, France in Paris, Switzerland, and Mexico. Cast *Barney *Michael *Luci *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Julie *David Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Just Imagine #Around The World We Go #The Airplane Song #My Aunt Came Back #Kookaburra #London Bridge #The Wheels On The Bus #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Hello, Goodbye #Painting the Shapes #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #Happy Dancin' #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #The Mexican Hat Dance #Hit The Pinata #It's Good to Be Home #Around The World We Go (Reprise) #I Love You Opposite Day Plot Barney and the kids have their very own opposite day, where they do fun activities and the opposite of what they already did. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Luci *Adam *Min *David *Tosha *Shawn *Jason *Julie Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Opposite Day #The Alphabet Song #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #A Silly Hat #The Barney Bag #Jingle At The Window #Listen To The Night Time #Mister Sun #Winter's Wonderful #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Listen #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Just Imagine #The Library #Taking Turns #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Airplane Song #Clean Up #Opposite Day (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This would've been another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's was when Michael threw his soccer ball, and It accidentally hits the Barney doll's head, and It didn't hurt before he came to life. *This would be the third time Barney wears his tap dancing hat and shoes. *This would've been the first time BJ and Baby Bop fight over something. Then Min would've also made a reference to when her and Kathy fought over Barney in Caring Means Sharing. No Matter Where They Are (episode) Plot Barney sees a new girl named Stephanie looking at some old pictures of some old friends who recently moved away. So Barney encourages her that making new friends can also be fun, while keeping old friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Min *Kathy *Derek *Tosha *Luci *Stephanie (debut / only appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #No Matter Where They Are #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy And You Know It #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #The Three Bears Rap #Someone To Love You Forever #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #Everyone Is Special #No Matter Where They Are (Reprise) #The Friendship Song #I Love You Trivia *This would've marked the only appearance of Stephanie. *Four of these kids (Michael, Derek, Kathy, and Tosha) also appeared in Be A Friend (with Min), and Doctor Barney Is Here!. Barney's Make-Believe Vacation There also should've been another home video for this season, released on December 14th, 1993. Plot Barney takes the kids to Imagination City, to learn all about the wonders of transportation. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *David *Jason Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #Just Imagine #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Transportation Song #Imagination City #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Sing A Song Of People #When I Walk Across The Street #Riding In A Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Wheels On The Bus #The Happy Wanderer #The Noble Duke Of York #Sally The Camel #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Clean Up #Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Aiken Drum #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Blow The Man Down; My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean; A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea; & Sailing, Sailing (Reprise)) #It's Good To Be Home #Imagine A Place (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video would've been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. *The regular Season 2 intro would be used during The Barney Theme Song. *The Season 2 version of I Love You would also be used. *This would've been the first home video that BJ appears in. *This would've been the last time for BJ to be the same height as Barney. In "Barney Live! In New York City", he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This would've also been the last time for Jenny Dempsey to perform as BJ. Jeff Brooks would later take over as the shorter BJ, beginning with "Barney Live! In New York City". *This would've also been the last regular appearances of Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam. They all return in Sing And Dance With Barney, & The Best Of Barney (along with the other kids who appeared in this video). *Michael would wear the same